


A World Of Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, control wasnt really soft but eh, holy fuck i wrote another someone stop me, like softer than on your knees and control, softest smut ive ever written, take my birthday work for celes, ugh anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Celestia's birthday, and Kyoko wants to give her an  early present right when she wakes up
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	A World Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> the comments i saw on On Your Knees- 😭 yall r so nice like im a fucking virgin writing this shit and im so happy people actually find this enjoyable so i was encouraged to write more for celes' bday.
> 
> thank u all so much <3

Celestia woke up to a sudden weight on top of her. She didn’t know what to expect, but she let down her quickly put up guard when she met eyes with Kyoko on top of her, in only a bra and panties. They didn’t speak for a few moments, sitting an awkward but at the same time comfortable silence. Before the gambler could even begin speaking, her thoughts were cut off with a swift kiss to the lips and a hand caressing her cheek.

She was taken aback as any sane person would when they wake up with their lover on top of them and kissing them seconds after awakening. Her mind was blank— she didn’t even know what say it was if she was being honest.

Well, she didn’t, until it dawned on her that today was the 23rd of November.

Her birthday.

Kyoko pulled back, as if she knew Celestia had finally made the connection. Celestia rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more, even though the kiss itself kind of already did that for her. The other just continued running her thumb over her cheek affectionately.

“Good morning,” Kyoko finally spoke and broke the silence.

“Hm, good morning to you too,” Celestia responded, gazing up at the detective. “What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“I’m sure you know what day it is,” the detective started, moving her head downwards to the crook of the girl’s sensitive neck. “I wanted to give an early present.”

Celestia giggled at that. “An early present?” she repeated, feigning surprise. “Whatever could you mean?”

“I’d be willing to show you,” Kyoko trailed back up to mumble in her ear slowly, “if you grant me consent.” She nipped at the shell of her ear lovingly, smiling at the shivers that went down the gambler’s spine.

“It depends on what you’ll do to me,” Celestia whispered back.

She heard a chuckle right next to her ear, noticing how Kyoko’s voice dropped in tone. “I plan to show you a world of pleasure, from just me and me alone.”

“Well, in that case,” Celestia turned her head to kiss Kyoko quickly before finishing her sentence. “I’d be happy to allow you, detective.”

Kyoko grinned, hands immediately trailing down her body without a certain destination. The goth sat up to press her lips against Kyoko’s again, granting her access to reach around her. She felt Kyoko’s go straight for the hem of her oversized shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over Celestia’s head and throw it to the corner of the room.

Cold, gloveless hands were felt against her back as the detective located the clips of her bra, quickly undoing them and peeling it off her body. With her torso exposed, Celestia felt the chilliness of the room, but was too distracted by being pulled into yet another kiss to complain too much. Kyoko nipped at her lower lip, eliciting a gasp, and pushed her tongue in at the opportunity.

Soft yet firm touches went down to her chest, each hand going for the buds sitting on each breast. She felt a squeeze and moaned into their now turning sloppy kiss, her own hands tangled in Kyoko’s already messy lilac hair.

Kyoko pulled back for air, then continued by pushing Celestia onto her back on the bed after retrieving said oxygen. Her fingers hooked around the shorts the other had on, making eye contact before pulling them off entirely. When Celestia nodded in approval, she smirked and brought down the clothing along with her panties as well.

“Every time we do this, you never fail to amaze me,” Kyoko said as she trailed her hands down Celestia’s sides. “It’s a new feeling each time.”

“Such a flatterer,” Celestia blushed slightly.

The detective returned the smile, running her hands across every inch of Celestia’s body. She especially loved tracing the stretchmarks with here fingers; when these encounters were soft, that is.

“I’ll lessen your restrictions today,” Kyoko started. “You don’t have to ask to cum, and I’ll let you grab onto me if you need to.”

Celestia nodded, lust beginning to glaze over her eyes.

With those words out, Kyoko began placing kisses everywhere she could reach. On her neck, collar, shoulders, stomach, and even her breasts occasionally. Celestia whined quietly, her eyes never leaving the other’s as she showed more affection.

After trailing down to between her legs, Kyoko had to break their eye contact. She let her gaze fall on her girlfriend’s body, feeling inspired to make her feel all the pleasure in the world. It _was_ her birthday, after all.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good right now.”

Celestia squirmed under her grasp at the mere thought.

With that being said, Kyoko traced Celestia’s lower lips with a finger, moving it over to run it through her slit and gather some already leaking fluids. Celestia moaned at the contact, leaning her head back onto the pillows below her. When Kyoko finally pushed a finger inside— quite easily due to how wet she was, she might add— the moans she got in return increased in volume. Kyoko used her spare hand to stimulate the girl’s clit, keeping a steady pace with her finger.

“Mmmm, more,” Celestia moaned, gripping the sheets below her, as Kyoko was not within her reach.

Kyoko grinned, adding her middle finger to join her index in pumping in and out of the gambler. She leaned forward just enough to take a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while her hands were busy occupying her lower.

“Is that good, princess?” she asked, detaching from the other’s breast to question her.

Celestia nodded vigorously, closing her eyes, and bucking her hips upward. “Y-yes…” she whined. “Don’t stop…”

Kyoko internally laughed. She wouldn’t ever edge her on her birthday, so she continued with her actions. She leaned back up to bite at Celestia’s neck, sucking on the spot to bring upon a hickey on the skin. During her neck biting, the moans she heard encouraged her to slide in yet another finger, thrusting her hand faster for more pleasure to come to the gambler.

“F-fuck,” Celestia cursed, her hands finding their own way to Kyoko’s bare back. Her nails dugs into the skin, but Kyoko found it oddly hot, so she allowed it. She felt a tug on her hair, and she retracted from her neck to look into her eyes.

She relented on rubbing Celestia’s clit, bringing her hand up next to Celestia’s head to hold herself up and get Celestia’s attention. When their eyes met again, Kyoko smirked.

“K-Kyoko,” the goth stammered, her own hips twitching against her will. “K— _fuck,”_ she hissed when she felt all three fingers hit her sweet spot. “K- __kiss me, please.”

“If you so wish, darling,” she replied, dipping down to lock lips once again that morning, quickening the pace her fingers were set at and staying aimed against her g-spot. Celestia moaned into the kiss, nails scratching down the skin with little regard to how hard they pressed down.

She didn’t realize how close Celestia was until she pulled away from the kiss, moans becoming breathy and gasps becoming borderline squeals. Her nails dug deeper into Kyoko’s back, and Kyoko was sure there would be crescent shaped red marks for a few days after this.

Celestia only got louder as she approached her orgasm, her bottom half becoming uncontrollable and her squeals growing in volume.

“I’m— o-oh fuck, Kyoko, I’m gonna cum!”

Kyoko pushed her fingers harder, hitting Celestia’s sweet spot with full force as she moved to drag her teeth against the shell of her ear again. The goth all but screamed, having to be silenced with a kiss as she came, her body convulsing and shuddering as the waves of pleasure rolled over her like a wave. She moaned as loud as she could into her kiss, her back arching with the pleasure.

The detective felt her own fingers become drenched, but she ignored it once her girlfriend’s spasms slowed down. She was breathing heavily, slight twitches still common but not as much as a few seconds before. Kyoko pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before continuing with her plans.

“Can you sit up for me, please?”

Celestia nodded hazily, pushing herself up on her elbows despite still coming off her high. She didn’t know what else Kyoko had in store for her, or how much more she could even handle after that orgasm.

Kyoko laid back down, her longue out to lick at Celestia’s clit. The gambler moaned at the contact, her hands finding Kyoko’s hair and grabbing onto it tightly for support. She kept Kyoko’s head in place as the detective did her work, swirling her tongue up and down her slit, prodding at her clit, and even inserting it a few times.

She knew her girlfriend wouldn’t last as long since she just came down from an orgasm, but she wasn’t lying when she said she would show her a world of pleasure. She offered her hand and felt part of her hair be released and saw Celestia intertwine their fingers and squeeze to keep herself from being too much louder.

“Kyoko, fuck!” Celestia squeezed her hand more and thrusted her hips up. “Shit, I-I’m gonna c-cum again, I’m go— aaaahh!”

Her release came much faster than either of them expected, but when she came, she came _hard._ She thought she blacked out for a moment from the pleasure she was receiving. Her whole body shook, and she moaned louder than ever, her grip tightening on both Kyoko’s hand and hair.

After coming down from her second orgasm of the day, she nudged Kyoko away from her to prevent overstimulation. Kyoko sat back up, giving the other light massages on her thighs to soothe her after both orgasms she experienced.

“I fucking love you,” Celestia mumbled. “So much.”

Kyoko chuckled, laying down next to the exasperated goth and caressing her cheek again. “Happy birthday, Celeste,” she smiled as Celestia shifted to put her forehead against Kyoko’s. “You deserve so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at soft smut, maybe give me some kinky top kyoko headcanons i can write🤷♀️


End file.
